Nick Jr/Sprout/NickBoys/NickGirls Meals
Nick Jr/NickGirl Meals are a line of TV dinners that are based on Nick Jr. TV shows around the world as well as the shows aired on the teen-friendly NickGirl animated block that were made by Kraft Foods. Is it uncertain if it will ever hit the market. Meals * Bubble Guppies (2019 Reboot) Sausage Breakfast Sandwich * Sadie's Big World Veggie Cheeseburger with Turkey Bacon * Made by Maddie Large Breakfast Platter with Pancakes * PAW Patrol Cheese Pizza * Trulli Tales Spaghetti & Marinara * Blue's Clues and You! BBQ Rib Sandwich * The Adventures of Paddington Egg and Cheese Breakfast Sandwich * Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! BBQ Chicken Macaroni & Cheese * Baby Shark Chocolate Chip Pancake Breakfast * Santiago of the Seas Tomato and Basil Grilled Cheese * Ricky Zoom Meatball Pizza * Blaze and the Monster Machines Pepperoni Pizza * Corn and Peg Cheese Pizza Strips * Fashion Ally New York City Style Cheese Pizza Slice * 44 Cats Bacon Macaroni & Cheese * HobbyKids Adventures Ham Pizza * Ryan's Mystery Playdate Sweet and Sour Chicken * Rainbow Rangers Chicken Nuggets * Becca's Bunch Taco Salad * Butterbean's Café Mexican Pizza * Abby Hatcher, Fuzzly Catcher Chicken Sandwich * Canticos Bacon, Egg and Cheese Breakfast Sandwich * Shimmer and Shine Chicken Strips * Top Wing Cheeseburger * Sunny Day Popcorn Chicken * Rusty Rivets Cheese Pizza Sticks * Nella the Princess Knight BBQ Glazed Chicken * Bubble Guppies Cheese Ravioli * Team Umizoomi Macaroni & Cheese * Zoofari Turkey & Dressing * Thomas & Friends Hot Dog * Little Charmers Fried Chicken * Mutt & Stuff Turkey Hot Dog * Nick Jr. Puppies Buffalo Wings * Teletubbies Baked Ziti * Hey Duggee Philadelphia Cheesesteak Submarine Sandwich * Digby Dragon Mini Corn Dogs * Cleo & Cuquin Hawaiian Pizza * Miffy's Adventures Big and Small Chicken and Cheese Quesadilla * Kuu Kuu Harajuku Pepperoni Pizza Sticks * Regal Academy Sirloin Steak * Peppa Pig Meatball Parmesan Submarine Sandwich * Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom Grilled Chicken Platter * Olivia Chicago Deep Dish Meat Pizza * Mia and Me Buffalo Chicken Sandwich * True and the Rainbow Kingdom Chicken Nuggets Sandwich * Fresh Beat Band of Spies Chicken Parmesan Sandwich * Lalaloopsy Honey BBQ Chicken Nuggets * Wallykazam! Fish Sticks * Julius Jr. Fish Sandwich * Dora and Friends: Into the City! Beef Taco Roll Ups * Dora the Explorer Pancake Breakfast * Yo Gabba Gabba! BBQ Pork Rib Bites * The Fresh Beat Band Grilled Cheese * Toot & Puddle Turkey Cheeseburger * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Honey BBQ Chicken Sandwich * Little Bear Chicago Deep Dish Pepperoni Pizza * Little Bill Buffalo Chicken Macaroni & Cheese * Dino Dan Chicken & Waffles * LazyTown Chicago Deep Dish Sausage Pizza * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Pork Chops * The Wonder Pets! Bacon Lettuce Tomato Sandwich * Tickety Toc Peanut Butter & Jelly * Zack and Quack French Toast Sticks * Peter Rabbit Mini Tacos * Pocoyo Plain Bagel and Cream Cheese * Go, Diego, Go! Waffle Sticks * Oobi Fried Flounder & Chips * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast Chicago Deep Dish Vegetable Pizza * Maisy Pulled Chicken Sandwich * Pinky Dinky Doo Tempura * Sesame Street Tuna Fish Submarine Sandwich * Play with Me Sesame Curry & Rice * Sésamo Cheese Stuffed Corn Dog Bites * Cooking for Kids with Luis Korean Styled BBQ Chicken * Oswald Buffalo Chicken Strips * 64 Zoo Lane Baby Back Ribs * The Upside Down Show Honey BBQ Chicken Strips * Jack's Big Music Show Meat Pizza * Max & Ruby Chicago Deep Dish Hawaiian Pizza * The Busy World of Richard Scarry Boneless Buffalo Wings * Franklin Lasagna * Connie the Cow Beef Ravioli * Franklin and Friends Chicago Deep Dish Cheese Pizza * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends Chicago Deep Dish Supreme Pizza * Gardening for Kids with Madi Pizza Submarine Sandwich * Wanda and the Alien Dinosaur Chicken Nuggets * The URL with Phred Show Hamburger * Mike the Knight Sausage Pizza * Pajanimals Chicago Deep Dish White Pepperoni Pizza * Dinosaur Train Buffalo Star Shaped Chicken Nuggets * Blue's Room Mozzarella Sticks * Miffy and Friends Roast Beef Sandwich * The Backyardigans Beef Enchiladas * Gullah Gullah Island Buffalo Chicken Nuggets * Kipper Popcorn Shrimp * Play Along with Sam Chicago Deep Dish Buffalo Chicken Pizza * Rubbadubbers Pulled Pork Sandwich * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss Chicago Deep Dish Bacon Cheeseburger Pizza * Pocoyo Planet Honey BBQ Chicken Pizza * Bob the Builder Chicago Deep Dish Mexican Pizza * Dora's Explorer Girls Chicken Pizza * Sid the Science Kid Star Shaped Chicken Nuggets * Barney & Friends New York City Style Hawaiian Pizza Slice * The Wiggles Cheese Hot Dog * Roary the Racing Car Chicken Salad Submarine Sandwich * Astro Farm Chili Hot Dog * Blue's Clues Spaghetti & Meatballs * Allegra's Window Supreme Pizza * Phred on Your Head Show Bacon Burger * Ready Set Dance Buffalo Dinosaur Chicken Nuggets * Paddington Bear Buffalo Chicken Strips Submarine Sandwich * Eureeka's Castle Vegetable Pizza * Robot and Monster Buffalo Chicken Macaroni & Cheese Pot Pie * Mr. Men & Little Miss Buffalo Chicken Macaroni & Cheese Bites * Kid-E-Cats Chicken Caesar Salad * Twirlywoos Buffalo Chicken Pizza * Muppet Babies Honey BBQ Star Shaped Chicken Nuggets * Trucktown Pork Roll, Egg and Cheese Breakfast Sandwich * Shining Time Station Giant Chicken Legs * Mofy Chicago Deep Dish Honey BBQ Chicken Pizza * Bear in the Big Blue House Kung Pao Chicken * Humf Bacon Turkey Burger * The Furchester Hotel Macaroni & Cheese Bites * Cro Large Breakfast Platter * Teletubbies (Classic Series) Pepperoni Pizza Strips * Curious Buddies Bacon Cheeseburger Pizza * Kiva Can Do! Bacon Cheeseburger * 3-2-1 Contact New York City Style Buffalo Chicken Pizza Slice * Bill Nye the Science Guy Ham & Cheese Submarine Sandwich * StoryBots Super Songs Bacon Turkey Cheeseburger * Astroblast Chicago Deep Dish Chicken Pizza * Clangers General Tso's Chicken * The Adventures of Paddington Bear Honey BBQ Chicken Strips Submarine Sandwich * VeggieTales Bacon Grilled Cheese * Hi-5 Turkey Burger * Open Sesame Honey BBQ Chicken Nuggets Sandwich * VeggieTales in the House Chicken Chimichangas * The Adventures of Chuck and Friends Chicago Deep Dish Salami Pizza * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat White Pepperoni Pizza * Bluey New York City Style Chicken Pizza Slice * Poppy Cat Chicago Deep Dish White Cheese Pizza * Olive the Ostrich Bacon Burger & Onion Rings * StoryBots New York City Style Pepperoni Pizza Slice * Esme and Roy Loaded Baked Potato * Rainbow Ruby New York City Style Bacon Pizza Slice * Bob the Builder (2015 Reboot) Egg Salad Submarine Sandwich * Robocar Poli Honey BBQ Dinosaur Chicken Nuggets * Bing Chicago Deep Dish Veggie Max Pizza * Hi-5 House Pizza Puffs * Engie Benjy Chicken & Pancakes * Bruno Veggie Cheeseburger * Cyberchase New York City Style Sausage Pizza Slice * The Magic School Bus New York City Style Meat Pizza Slice * Signing Time! Salami Pizza * Doug Stuffed Crust Macaroni & Cheese Pizza * Liberty's Kids Stuffed Crust Chicken Pizza * Fraggle Rock Pepperoni Pinwheels * Bruno and the Banana Bunch Chicken Strips Submarine Sandwich * ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks New York City Style Chicken Pizza Slice * Downward Doghouse Meat Pot Pie * Fifi and the Flowertots Onion Blossom Dinner * Jane and the Dragon Sausage and Cheese Breakfast Sandwich * Lily's Driftwood Bay Gourmet Turkey Salad * Barbapapa Stuffed Crust Pepperoni Pizza * The Day Henry Met...? Blueberry Pancake Breakfast * Bananas in Pyjamas Fried Flounder & Pancakes * Arthur Peanut Butter & Strawberry Jam * The Big Comfy Couch Chicago Deep Dish Chicken Pizza * Wandering Wenda Chicago Deep Dish Bacon Pizza * Tot Cop Bacon Macaroni & Cheese Bites * Wissper Stuffed Crust Buffalo Chicken Pizza * Clifford the Big Red Dog Popcorn Chicken Submarine Sandwich * Umigo Chicken Strips with Onion Rings * VeggieTales in the City Taco Scoop Dinner * Curious George Chicago Deep Dish Seafood Pizza * Ranger Rob Stuffed Crust Bacon Pizza * Didi and B Hamburger & Onion Rings * The World of David the Gnome Turkey Breast & Mashed Potatoes * Dragon Tales White Cheese Pizza * Maya the Bee Veggie Burger * ToddWorld Blueberry Waffle Sticks * Wobbly Land Bacon Cheeseburger & Onion Rings * Bananas in Pyjamas (2011 Reboot) New York City Style Seafood Pizza Slice * Clangers (2011 Reboot) Orange Chicken * Noddy Chicago Deep Dish White Cheese Pizza * The Magic School Bus Rides Again New York City Style Vegetable Pizza Slice * George Shrinks Bacon Macaroni & Cheese Pot Pie * Calliou Chicago Deep Dish Ham Pizza * Hoop Dogz Cheese Stuffed Pigs in a Blanket * Dive, Olly, Dive! Stuffed Crust Hawaiian Pizza * Lamb Chop's Play-Along New York City Style White Pepperoni Pizza Slice * Angie's Life Yakisoba Noodles * Peep and the Big Wide World Stuffed Crust Seafood Pizza * Jim Henson's The Animal Show New York City Style Supreme Pizza Slice * Puffin Rock New York City Style White Cheese Pizza Slice * Let's Go Luna! Veggie Max Pizza * Elmo's World New York City Style Salami Pizza Slice * The Paz Show Mega Size Meat Pot Pie * Mister Maker Whole Wheat Tomato and Basil Grilled Cheese * The Littl' Bits Impossible Cheeseburger * Pinkalicious & Peterrific Egg Nog Pancake Breakfast * Animal Mechanicals Pigs in a Blanket * Clifford the Big Red Dog (2019 Reboot) Large Breakfast Platter with Pancakes and Egg Whites * Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy New York City Style Macaroni & Cheese Pizza Slice * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Chicago Deep Dish Meatball Pizza * Angelina Ballerina Lobster Macaroni & Cheese * Timothy Goes to School Fried Flounder & Waffles * Make Way for Noddy Chicago Deep Dish White Pepperoni Pizza * Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps Veggie Burger with Turkey Bacon * My Friend Rabbit Stuffed Crust Meat Pizza * The Ollie and Moon Show Honey BBQ Chicken Strips with Onion Rings * Jay Jay the Jet Plane Oreo Pancake Breakfast * Doki Stuffed Crust Honey BBQ Chicken Pizza * Splash and Bubbles Cowboy Burger * Madeliene Stuffed Crust Chicken Pizza * Abby's Flying Fairy School Chicago Deep Dish Salad Pizza * In the Night Garden... Stuffed Crust Salad Pizza * Charlie and Lola Stuffed Crust Veggie Max Pizza * Super Wings Chicken Burger & Onion Rings * Pic Me Whole Wheat Bacon Grilled Cheese * Percy's Tiger Tales Cheeseburger & Onion Rings * The Save-Ums! Honey BBQ Chicken Nuggets with Onion Rings * Louie Stuffed Crust Cheese Pizza * Pingu Bacon Pizza * Super Why! Buffalo Chicken Nuggets with Onion Rings * Postman Pat Extra Long Fish Sandwich * Babar French Toast Bites * Little People Chicago Deep Dish Macaroni & Cheese Pizza * Ready Jet Go! Spaghetti & Meat Sauce * Toopy and Binoo Extra Long BBQ Cheeseburger * Sooty's Amazing Adventures Impossible Cheeseburger & Onion Rings * The Care Bears New York City Style Meatball Pizza Slice * Little Robots Pumpkin Pancake Breakfast * The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon Strawberry Waffle Sticks * Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse BBQ Wings * Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom Extra Long Sriracha Cheeseburger * Angelina Ballerina (2020 Reboot) Extra Long Philadelphia Cheeseburger * Mighty Bug 5 New York City Style Salad Pizza Slice * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz Whole Wheat Macaroni & Cheese Grilled Cheese * Tiny Planets Chicken Cheeseburger * Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own Stuffed Crust Ham Pizza * Super Monsters Strawberry Cheesecake Pancake Breakfast * The Berenstain Bears Seafood Pizza * Fireman Sam Macaroni & Cheese Pizza * P.B. Bear and Friends Impossible Burger * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs New York City Style Chicken Pizza Slice * Papa Beaver's Storytime Stuffed Crust Sausage Pizza * Boj Chicken Cheeseburger & Onion Rings * Cookie Monster's Crumby Pictures Salad Pizza * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show Chocolate Chip Waffle Sticks * It's a Big Big World Whole Wheat Grilled Cheese * Sammy's Story Shop Lobster Macaroni & Cheese Bites * Theodore Tugboat Chicken Burger * WordWorld Cinnamon French Toast Sticks * Shikato Teriyaki Chicken * Super Grover 2.0 Large Breakfast Platter with Egg Whites * Pecola Cinnamon Apple Pancake Breakfast * Chuggington New York City Style Ham Pizza Slice * The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends Stuffed Crust Meatball Pizza * Judy & David's Boombox Stuffed Crust Salami Pizza * Masha and the Bear Black Forest Ham Grilled Cheese * Topsy and Tim Mega Size Buffalo Chicken Macaroni & Cheese Pot Pie * Little People (2016 Reboot) Buffalo Chicken Nuggets Sandwich * The Noddy Shop Chicken Nuggets with Onion Rings * Sarah and Duck Extra Long Cheeseburger * Guess How Much I Love You Sloppy Joe Sandwich * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks New York City Style Veggie Max Pizza Slice * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! Whole Wheat Black Forest Ham Grilled Cheese * Willa's Wild Life Impossible Burger & Onion Rings * Creative Galaxy Chicken Pot Pie * Babar and the Adventures of Badou Cinnamon French Toast Bites * Rolie Polie Olie Macaroni & Cheese Grilled Cheese * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends BBQ Chicken Macaroni & Cheese Bites * Barney & Friends (2020 Reboot) Fajitas * Daisy and Ollie Buffalo Chicken Strips with Onion Rings * Timmy Time Mega Size Bacon Macaroni & Cheese Pot Pie * Barbie: Dreamtopia BBQ Boneless Wings * Pablo the Little Red Fox Extra Long Pulled Pork Sandwich * 3-2-1 Penguins! Turkey & Cheese Submarine Sandwich * Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse Mega Size Chicken Pot Pie * Pinwheel New York City Style Honey BBQ Chicken Pizza Slice * Spinner the Space Kid Stuffed Crust Vegetable Pizza * Moose and Zee Sausage, Egg and Cheese Breakfast Sandwich * Feetface Ham, Egg and Cheese Breakfast Sandwich * Face Chili Cheese Hot Dog See also * Nick Jr. Characters Meals Category:Children's Meals Category:Kraft Foods Category:Licensed meals Category:Teen Meals